Watching You
by gayofolympus
Summary: AU (mortal), Jason spies on Percy through his window while Percy is masturbating. Gay sex. Slash. Jercy. Top!Jason. Bottom!Percy


It was already late in the afternoon as Jason and Frank made their way home from school. The whole way they talked about Jason's long time crush and nothing else. They were so preoccupied with their conversation that they didn't notice that they were almost at Jason's house.

"…I just don't know how to talk to him. I mean he's always on my mind but I don't think he's into boys, like my mom talks to his mom sometimes and she told me his dad is very strict so-"

"Jas, you can't know for sure, you've never talked to him. You need to make a move on this Percy-kid, I'm serious. You're having this crush for such a long time now and you can't even say a simple 'hello'?… that's ridiculous. Take me and Leo for example, his dad can't under no circumstances know about our relationship, yet we're still happy together."

"I know but-" Jason was interrupted by Frank hitting him with an elbow in the rips.

"What the hell was that for Frank?!" Jason demanded glaring at his friend but Frank only nodded towards the other side of the street:

"This hot guy over there keeps staring at you." Jason turned his head, his eyes meeting the green sea ones of his crush. Shit. There was a split second of eye contact between him and the other boy but as soon as his crush realized he was staring he immediately blushed and looked at the ground. Jason frowned. He looked back at Frank pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to where the other boy had been standing only a couple of seconds ago:

"I can't actually say 'hello' to him because every time I want to _THIS_ happens." he huffed a little frustrated. "It's hopeless… I don't think he's interested in me."

"Are you fucking serious? This is Percy? Man, you really did not exaggerate when you said he was gorgeous. Hell, he is absolutely beautiful." Frank said bewildered, "And, my dear Jason, I think he was actually kind of flirting with you. I mean sure he turned shyly away when your eyes met but he was freaking blushing! There's no way he's not interested. Do you even have an idea how long he was staring at you? No, well too damn bad because it was long enough to convince me he's gay."

"You sure?" Jason asked scratching the back of his head.

"Positive. Promise me you'll talk to him, yeah? Or better: Just bent him over and fuck him cause that's what I would do if I was in your position. Shit Jas, how could you even resist him that long?"

Jason's cheeks turned red: "Don't say that."

"Why not? I know you want to. You can't hide anything from me. I'm your best friend." Frank laughed.

Percy carried the last suitcase outside and handed it to his father who put it in the trunk of the car. His family was about to visit his aunt over the week end and he had to stay at home to watch the dog which he was more than content to do.

"I'm so sorry you can't come with us, honey." his mom said hugging him tightly.

"It's okay mom, really."

"Be good, okay? I love you. Oh, and if something's wrong just call me, I always have my phone with me just in case." and with that she got into the passenger seat of the car.

"You heard your mom, I fully trust you. And you know the rules. I want no funny business, that also includes: No girls, no parties and no alcohol, is that clear?" his dad asked sternly and Percy nodded. "Okay then. I hope you still have a good time though and enjoy the week end without us." he winked. Percy chuckled at that:

"Don't worry dad, I'll be okay." His dad stepped forward, bringing his only son into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

Percy let out a relieved sigh when the car finally left and glanced over to the house across the street. Jason lived there. Percy's family moved here about two years ago and when they first arrived he was the first person Percy saw. Ever since then Jason was the only thing on his mind.

Jason was amazing, he had short blonde hair, broad shoulders and a smile to die for. He was charming and not too hyper which made Percy like him even more… and from his point of view him and Jason would make the perfect couple. There was something about the blonde haired boy that made Percy want him in more than just one way. He was also responsible for the mess in Percy's boxers he woke up to almost every morning.

Percy lifted his gaze. He knew exactly where Jason's room was by now. It was right across from his. He knew this because everytime it was dark outside and Jason was in his room with the lights turned on he'd watch him. He knew it was wrong but what Jason didn't know couldn't bother him, right?

He took a deep breath and went inside. Taking his phone out he typed in a message:

**From: Percy**

_omg Leo, I saw him earlier today. He looked so hot_

He only had to wait for a few seconds until he got a reply:

**From: Leo**

_And did you talk 2 him?_

Leo was one of Percy's best friends, only him and Nico, who he was friends with since kindergarden, knew about his obsession for his neighbor's son. The two encouraged Percy almost everyday to finally find the heart to start a conversation with him saying there is no human being on this planet that could resist the raven haired boy. They were surely right but when it came to certain situations or people Percy just tented to get really shy.

**From: Percy**

_Of course not. He was with a friend._

**From: Leo**

_So? U need to get ur shit together._

**From: Percy**

_idk what if he's not into dick?_

**From: Leo**

_R u serious?! We've discussed it so many times by now, Btw I just found out loverboy is a close friend of Frank._

Percy's breath hitched. You see, Frank was Leo's boyfriend. They started dating only a month ago or something and Percy hadn't had the chance to meet him yet.

**From: Percy**

_What? Why didn't you tell me?!_

**From: Leo**

_Calm down. I asked Frank about him. Now he thinks I'm weird. xD_

The raven haired boy groaned and sunk to the ground.

**From: Percy**

_What did u ask?_

**From: Leo**

_What do u think? Everything.. about sex and stuff xD_

**From: Percy**

_…_

Percy wouldn't admit this but he really was dying to know what his friend had found out.

**From: Harry**

_So this is what I found out: he def LIKES COCK… more like ass but whatever. He's a really nice guy and from what Frank told me he likes it pretty rough_

**From: Percy**

_So you say…_

**From: Harry**

_When u finally find the guts to talk to him he'll fuck ur cute little ass so hard u won't walk straight for a week :P_

Percy read the message again, his eyes wide. Wow. He wasn't expecting to get such a response… well it was Leo after all…

**From: Percy**

_Shit. you can't just tell me stuff like this. U have no idea how much i want him right now._

**From: Leo**

_haha srry. Forgo little cock slut XD_

Percy bit his lips. The thought alone of Jason pounding hard into his ass aroused him. He looked around to assure himself that he was really alone as he reached down to palm his erection through his pants with the hand that wasn't holding his phone.

**From: Percy**

_Leo, this guy is driving me insane_

**From: Leo**

_Then do something about it. Stop being a pussy and make a move._

Percy sighed. Leo was right.

**From: Leo**

_hey, I'll call u later, yeah? Nico needs me. k? x_

**From: Percy**

_k. xx_

Per got up. He blessed and cursed Leo at the same time. If the boy hadn't told him about Jason he wouldn't be so horny right now.

He ran upstairs to his room and got rid of his pants and shirt. He hastily looked through the last drawer of his nightstand and thanked god when he finally found the object he'd been searching for. Throwing it along with a bottle of lube on his bed he took off the last piece of clothing that covered his hard on.

Percy laid himself down on the bed and began to stroke his cock but found it wasn't enough so he turned on his stomach and reached behind him rubbing over his entrance. Yes, that was_ way_ better he thought as he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with the cold substance. Desperately needing a release he started by pushing two fingers in and out of his tight hole. Biting his lip the raven haired boy began scissoring the digits that were now buried deep inside of him. It felt so good and so right and he couldn't help but let out a loud moan. His breathing got heavier as brushed against his sweet spot but he didn't want to cum just yet. No he wanted to be stretched and feel full so he stopped and grabbed the medium sized dildo he'd been searching earlier.

Percy was so busy pleasuring himself that he hadn't even thought of closing his curtains.

Jason sat in bed with his laptop on his lap. He started to feel cold and that's when remembered that he'd opened his window about an hour ago when he'd gotten home. He sighed and stood up walking over to close it. He grabbed the window catch and looked outside when he noticed there was light in Percy's room. His breath hitched and he couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted his crush on the bed. "Shit." he breathed watching Percy fucking himself with what looked like a dildo. Jason's eyes widened at the sight. The boy he'd been fantasizing about for almost two years now was naked on his hands and knees shoving a fucking fake cock up his asshole.

Jason knew he shouldn't be spying on him like that but couldn't bring himself to look away. He felt his pants getting tighter and reached down to rub over the growing bulge. His cock twitched when Percy started to hump the blanket that was positioned between his legs shamelessly grinding up and down, rubbing his cock over the duvet as he pushed the dildo faster in and out of his ass. Pleasure was written all over his face, his eyes were closed and his lips were formed in an o-shape. Jason could only imagine the moans that were leaving his mouth.

He couldn't think straight anymore. He needed to be over there. It should be his cock pounding deep into the other boys asshole.

What was he supposed to do? He grabbed his phone and texted Frank:

**From: Jas**

_FRANK, he's fucking himself with a dildo! I can't.._

**From: Frank**

_well, shit. Get over there and help him_

**From: Jas**

_what? just like that? I can't disturb him while he's masturbating!_

**From: Frank**

_YES. YOU. CAN. he's horny, u r probably 2 so get your ass over there and fuck him good._

**From: Frank**

_It's now or never. just do it._

Jason glanced one last time over to his secret crush and left the room. He made his way over to the Jackson's house and rang the doorbell a couple of times.

Percy jumped as soon as he heard the doorbell. "Shit, shit, shit!" he cursed. What do I do? He panicked. He got up, dildo still buried deep inside of him just in case, cause when his parents were surprisingly back he had no time to hide this stuff. He quickly threw on some sweatpants and grabbed the shirt from the floor. He went over to his window to see if his dad's car was in the driveway but to his luck his parents hadn't returned. He let out a deep breath and went downstairs. Wiping away the sweat on his forehead he opened the door and was met with an even bigger surprise. There, in front of his door stood Jason, Jason as in 'the boy of his dreams' Jason.

"Hey." Percy said shyly steadying himself with a shaky hand on the door frame. Jason looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite interpret. "I-I'm sorry I didn-" Percy nervously tried to explain why it took him so long to answer the door but was interrupted by the taller boy pushing him back inside attacking his lips with his own.

Jason reached blindly behind him to close the front door and pressed Percy with his back against it. At first Percy was taken aback but soon went along with whatever his crush had in mind. He deepened the kiss, willingly parting his lips when he felt Jason's tongue seek entrance to his mouth. The stronger boy lifted Percy's shirt a little and slipped one hand under it caressing the soft skin of his hips. He could tell the other boy was enjoying this as much as he was by the way he ground his erection against his. Jason smirked against his lover's mouth and let his hand wander up Percy's torso, teasing his nipples.

They broke apart to breathe, Percy letting out low moans as Jason started to pinch one of his sensitive nipples. The blonde haired boy leaned closer in to whisper in his ear: "Take your clothes off. Let me see your body and don't even think of covering up." he hissed taking his hand out from underneath Percy's shirt stepping aside to give him enough room.

Percy didn't know what he was doing but obeyed. Piece after piece of clothing was shed and thrown on the ground until he was completely naked from head to toe.

He stood awkwardly in front of Jason who was still fully dressed as the taller boy looked him up and down making him feel self-conscious. He started to squirm under Jason's gaze when his eyes lingered on his crotch and he could have sworn he'd never felt this vulnerable before in his entire life. Jason took a step forward, eyes still on Percy's private parts, and huffed: "Not much to offer down there, huh?" he asked reaching out to jerk his cock a couple of times. Percy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment Jason noticed as he finally lifted his head and looked at Percy's face: "Let's move this to your bedroom, shall we?" Percy only nodded and reached for Jason's hand. "Lead the way, babe." Jason said.

They moved up the stairs, Percy ahead of him when Jason noticed something strange in the way his crush was walking. He closed the gap between them and reached down to feel the smaller boy's ass up. "You like that, don't you?" Jason asked once he felt Percy press back against his hand. "Y-yes." Percy said finally finding his voice again. He opened the door to his room and both boys went in.

Jason looked around and motioned for Percy to get on the bed: "Come on, I think you know this, hands and knees. Ass up." he ordered as he closed the door.

The dark haired boy complied, his dick twitching at the dominant tone in Jason's voice. He loved it.

The stronger boy went over to close the curtains too, not wanting anyone to see them. He turned to Percy asking: "Where's the dildo you've been fucking yourself with?" Percy looked kind of shocked back at him: "What?" Jason got behind the other boy and ran his fingers down between his cheeks: "It's still inside you, isn't it? Little slut, answering the door with a plastic dick up your ass…" he stated shaking his head.

He then tapped Percy's thigh. "Legs further apart." he instructed strictly and placed his hands on Percy's back pushing his upper body down so only his ass was sticking up. Jason took a step back again to take in the view: Percyn was on all fours, his face was pressed into the pillows and due to his spread legs his balls and asshole were full on display.

Jason slowly began to undress while stroking his cock from time to time.

A few minutes passed before Percy started to get impatient. He turned his head to the side whining: "Come on, Jason. Touch me, please."

The other boy however grunted in disapproval and stepped up to the end of the bed bringing his hand a couple of times hard down on the submissive boy's ass. That caught him totally by surprise and he jerked forward yelping in pain. "Did I tell you to speak?" Jason asked, his voice stern. "N-no." Percy cried out as the stronger boy's hand kept raining down on his butt turning his cheeks red. "Good, then don't. I'm in charge here, not you. You're the one taking it up the ass not I. Is That Clear?" he punctuated each word with an even harder smack to his backside. "Yes, oh god, please stop." Percy pleaded pathetically.

After placing one last extremely harsh slap on the whimpering boy's bum Jason stopped.

Satisfied he parted his lover's now stinging cheeks and ran his fore and middlefinger down between them, coming to a halt at his hole. Percy had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud fearing he'd get another spanking if he made any noise. The blonde haired boy realized this and rubbed his fingers over the entrance to tease him even further, making the boy on the receiving end whimper and press back against the digits willing them to push the dildo deeper inside. Jason smirked at that: "Tsk,tsk, tsk… eager are we?" he let his hand travel down between Percy's legs to grab on his balls squeezing them lightly careful not to hurt him but enough to remind him who was holding the upper hand. "I always thought of you as the tough guy with your skateboarding and shit but look at you now: naked, on all fours for a guy you never had the guts to talk to, letting him touch your most private parts, begging him to fuck your little asshole…" Jason stated, working the fake cock out of Percy who in turn couldn't help but let quiet moans and whimpers escape his lips as he started squirming, opening and closing his legs to cause at least some kind of friction on his dick and balls.

Jason finally got the dildo out of his long time crush and inspected his hole pushing two fingers in one go in: "What would your parents think if they knew you were such a submissive slut, huh?" he asked hitting Percy's sweet spot making his lover's head shoot up. "Do they even know their _son_ hides a freaking dildo in his room, fucking himself with it?" he went on.

Percy's dick twitched in anticipation as he felt the mattress shift underneath his body when Jasonclimbed on the bed and got behind him. The taller boy took his sweet time as he greased his hard cock with lube. He rubbed his dick up and down Percy's crack, making the needy boy whine.

Thinking Percy had been tortured enough he finally pushed the tip of his dick inside his entrance: "Damn, I think the dildo did a good job stretching you…" he commented when his cock slid in with no resistance. Percy pressed back against Jason eager to feel his whole length inside him but the dominant boy held him in place with a tight grip on his hips, keeping him from moving.

Jason was bigger than the thing he had fucked himself with earlier and he loved the new feeling of being this stretched, he craved the burn and was ready to give himself fully to the boy pushing inside his behind.

He buried his face in the pillows trying to be as quiet as possible when he felt Jason push deeper into his heat. "What a good slut you are, your ass is made to take cock, bum boy." Jason whistles as he penetrated Percy's ass.

"Nrrrgh… oh god." Percy tried his best to keep his moans to a minimum but failed miserably.

"It's okay, let me hear you." Jason panted while starting to fuck into the boy underneath him doggy style.

"Oh god, Jas. Shit,..you're so big!" he moaned filtyly as Jason thrust in with more force. "Ughh, fuck my ass. Wanna feel you for the next days!" Jason gave him a light smack on his rear:

"You will bitch boy, you will." he said pounding deeper into the boy's tight ass. Percy was already shaking, his breathing was heavy and Jason could tell he wouldn't last long.

"You like that, you dirty whore? Like how I fuck you in your little butt hole making you scream?" he leaned over to nibble at his lover's ear. "Tell me baby, who owns your pussy?"

Percy shuddered and panted desperately: "You, you ughhh own my pussy, Jas. S-shit, only you. My cunt is all yours."

Jason moaned at the words that left his mouth: "Fuck, Percy. That's right. You're my little bottom bitch. I get to fuck you whenever I want no matter where and you'll let me. Let me use your asshole however I want. Isn't that right, cause your just a dirty whore desperate to be fucked with my big cock."

He shifted a little to change the angle of his thrusts so he would hit the raven haired boy's prostate dead on. "Oh god, Jas! Do that again please!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs when Jason found his sweet spot.

Jason was more than happy to comply enjoying his lover's screams. Who would have known that the quiet boy from next door was so loud and vocal in bed? Either way it was a huge turn on for the taller boy.

Both boys were sweating and Percy was a shaking and moaning mess underneath the strong boy that kept on assaulting his prostate.

"Jason, I'm gonna… No! I can't hold it any longer… Shit!" Percy screamed as he came hard spilling his seed all over the mattress.

Jason wasn't even close yet and snapped his hips faster: "Can't believe you already came… not even able to control it." he hissed out through clenched teeth making Percy feel low and ashamed.

He reached underneath his lover and ran his fingers through Percy's mess. Bringing it up to the boy's face he said: "Your mess, you clean it up. Come on, open wide!" The smaller boy made a face but obeyed taking the fingers in, licking the cum off.

"Ughh I'm close baby!" Jason exclaimed as he felt his climax approach and fucked harder into the boy underneath him. It took him only one look at his crush who was eating his own cum to sent him over the edge filling Percy's ass up.

Panting, he rode out his orgasm and tried to catch his breath. Carefully pulling out of Percy he laid himself next to the exhausted boy.

They stayed like that for a little while before Jason turned to look at Percy. Said boy couldn't bring himself to meet Jason's eyes, his usual shy self being present again Jason noticed. He inched closer to Percy and brought him into a hug. His emotions overtook him and tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey, what did I do? What's wrong, love?" Jason asked slightly irritated and worried at the same time.

"I- I don't know. I'm just so confused right now… I feel so cheap and ashamed I normally don't do this kind of thing… but I just had the best sex of my life with the best guy I've ever laid my eyes on." Percy tried to explain, his cheeks flushing red and Jason chuckled "Aww,… that doesn't explain the tears though." he said gently wiping them away with his thumb. Percy had to laugh now, feeling even more ridiculous caused by himself not being able to control his own feelings: "I don't know. I'm just happy I guess… god I'm so stupid." he went on covering his face with his hands.

"No, you're not." Jason simply replied removing the hands that blocked him from seeing his lover. Percy rested his head on Jason's chest and snuggled deeper into the taller boy's side who laid his arm securely around his slim hips.

Minutes passed before he spoke again, surprising Jason who thought Percy had already fallen asleep: "Please don't tell anyone, yeah?" he asked lowly, his voice hoarse from all the screaming earlier.

"I won't." Jason assured soothingly starting to rub small circles with his thumb over Percy's hip.

Said boy raised his head to look at him: "It's not that I'm ashamed of who I am or you it's just… my parents can't know about this. I will tell them one day, I want to but not yet." Jason sighed and reached out to pull the covers over their bodies signalizing he was going to stay:

"It's okay, really. I like you either way." he mumbled tiredly making Percy's heart swell with happiness.

"I like you, too. I know it's sounds strange and I hope I don't creep you out by telling you this but umm… I watched you for so long now and-"

"I know." Jason remarked chuckling. "I always wanted to talk to you but I never had the guts to do so I guess… I just want to get to know you and be close to you… like, really bad. I want to know what you eat for breakfast, what you enjoy doing in your free time, if you like comic books, what upsets you and how you look in the morning when you just got out of bed and… Maybe you'll be my boyfriend… I could meet your friends and we could do stuff together…" he trailed off after disclosing his hopes and dreams to his long time crush. Jason let out a loud yawn. Smiling he pulled Percy's body closer to his:

"I'd love that." he said stroking his lover's cheek and placed a soft kiss on his pink lips


End file.
